


Frosty Windows

by WickedLilThing



Series: On the Road Again [2]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Blanket Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedLilThing/pseuds/WickedLilThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers and Wrench stop at a motel with a busted heater and have no other option than to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty Windows

The duo walked into the freezing hotel room. It was just like every shitty hotel they’ve stayed in. Crusty carpet, dusty mattresses, and ambiguous art nailed to the wall over outdated poorly mass produced, cheap headboards. Numbers claimed the bed closest to the window and flopped down with a sigh. It had been a long day of driving for him and he just wanted to relax before eating. 

“ _I’m going to take a shower.”_ Wrench began to sigh but Numbers interrupted him. 

“ _Good, you smell like a fart.”_ Numbers replied. Wrench flipped him off and went into the bathroom. Numbers rolled off the bed to turn up the heater under the frosty window. It gave a sputtering cough and clanked. It gave off a pitiful gush of hot air. “You’re fucking joking.” The sign on the bank in town had said it was 10 degrees outside and there was no way he was going to put up with that in a room with no heat. He groaned and got up, pulled on his coat, and put the key in his pocket. The hitman walked down to the office in the freezing, snowy cold. 

“Can I help you?” A bored looking woman in her early twenties, reading a textbook and making notes in it. 

“The heater in my room is fucked. It’s not working.” Numbers told her. 

“Yeah, we’ve had the same call from the other guests. The building’s heating system is messed up. I’ve called the manager and the owner. The soonest we can get someone to come in is in the morning. I’m sorry. My manager told me that we can refund half of the price off of your bill.” The employee said. Numbers groaned. 

“Christ, is there no other hotel in this god forsaken town?” He asked her. The woman frowned. 

“No, I’m sorry.” She said politely. “I think the only I can do is to give you extra blankets from the unoccupied rooms.” Numbers wanted to give her a rude reply but he couldn’t. She was being polite. It wasn’t her fault. Most of all though, he was too tired. 

“Fuck, ok. We’ll take the blankets.” Numbers said, defeated. The woman told him she’d bring them by in 15 minutes. He grabs a menu from a Chinese place sitting on counter on his way out. When he gets back to the room Numbers wrapped up in the blanket and turned the news on. The newscast was mostly about the low temperature and incoming blizzard. He can hear the shower still going and wonders if Wrench has noticed that the heat was out.

A few minutes later Wrench walks out in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Ignoring Numbers and went to his bag for a change of clothes. He bent over his bag, giving Numbers a decent view of his broad shoulders and firm ass. It wasn’t the first time that he enjoyed the sight of his partner without him knowing it. It was a past time that was slowing becoming an obsession. Numbers was a man, in his late 30s, if you called it a ‘crush’ to his face he’d more than likely shove a gun in your mouth. But he knew it was a crush and he couldn’t come up with a better way to describe it. ‘Unrequited love’ was just too gay for him and he wasn’t even over the whole ‘gay’ part of the entire thing. Wrench went back into the bathroom to change. 

“ _Turn the heater on.”_ Wrench demanded when he left the bathroom.

“ _It is on. The heater in the building is dead.”_ He replied to him, telling him what was going on and they were shit-out-of-luck. Wrench flopped down onto the bed Numbers was sitting on. There was a knock at the door and Numbers got up to retrieve the blankets from the employee. He threw one of the 4 blankets onto Wrench who was laying down in his bed now. “ _That’s my bed asshole.”_ Wrench frowned and stole the remote. They fought over the TV until they settled on Pink Floyd’s _The Wall._ They wrapped themselves in their blankets and ordered Chinese food. The food showed up half-way through the movie. 

  


“ _The animation is creepy as hell…”_ Wrench signed, his only comment on the film. Numbers grinned and nodded. 

“ _It scared the shit out of me when I saw it as a kid.”_ He signed and picked his chopsticks up again. 

Wrench smiled at him as Numbers laughed at a memory he wasn’t going to share. He was struck by how much he liked seeing him laugh. He loved it, if he was being perfectly honest. It was the reason why he joked with him so often. If he wanted to be even more honest with himself he more than liked the shorter man. The feelings ran deeper than that but he didn’t know how Numbers would react to it. He kept his feelings to himself, not wanting to ruin their friendship and partnership. 

“ _Why are you staring at me?”_ Numbers asked him and Wrench shrugged. Numbers dumped his empty containers into the trash before changing for bed. He arranged his extra blankets on his bed before crawling in. “ _Stop staring at me. It’s weird.”_

Wrench rolled his eyes and readied for bed. It was getting even colder and it was getting harder to stay awake. He crawled into his own bed and turned the lights off. An hour later and he still couldn’t fall asleep. It was too cold even in sweatpants and a hoodie. He happened to look over at Numbers and could see him shivering violently enough to shake his bed. 

He watched him for a few more minutes, debating about what he could do to help him. Wrench couldn’t take it, he didn’t want to watch his friend shiver so he got out of bed, shivering himself. He pulled his three blankets off his bed and threw them over Numbers, waking him. 

“ _What the fuck are you doing? You’re going to freeze!”_ He signed in the amber light of the street lamp outside their frosty window. Wrench didn’t answer, he just slipped in next to him. Numbers eyes were wide but he didn’t protest. Eventually, he relaxed and they fell asleep face to face. 

If Numbers was being honest with himself (which he never is) he would admit that he was more than happy to have man he had fallen in love with (despite his best efforts not to) in bed with him. 

If Wrench was being honest with himself (which he never is) hewould admit that he hadn’t “accidentally” wrapped his arms around the man he had fallen in love with (he wasn’t admitting that either) in the middle of the night and pulled him close. In the morning he just used the excuse that he needed his body warmth. 


End file.
